


Junhoe doesn't know his place

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> Italics mean flashback </em> <strong> Enjoy~ </strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Junhoe doesn't know his place

Jinhwan was his boyfriend. Hanbin just assumed everyone knew that by now. The group had been through WIN: Who Is Next? together, and now Mix & Match. Everyone else had backed off of their hyung, why couldn't Junhoe? Hanbin was very obvious in front of the others; was Junhoe so dense, or simply ignoring his actions?

Just the other day, the group went out for adventures separately. Hanbin alone went to the zoo, but that didn’t bother him. What did was the ‘date’ that Junhoe and Jinhwan were on. He understood that they are good friends, but Jinnie is his boyfriend. However, as his boyfriend reminded him time and time again, he was a big boy; as the eldest, he could definitely take care of himself. Sighing, Hanbin put it out of his mind, trying to enjoy his visit to the zoo.

On the other hand, Jinhwan was having a grand time with his friend. Sure, he missed his boyfriend, but it was good to spend time with friends too, and Junhoe was his best one. He was funny, and the ferris wheel incident made him laugh because the invincible Goo Jun Hoe was scared of heights. Who would have known? The day wore on, and they were nearing the end of their adventure. Junhoe suggested calling B.I to show him how much more fun they were having, so they did just that.

Jinhwan pressed the call button and glanced behind him, trying to put enough space between himself and Junhoe to satisfy his ever-jealous boyfriend. Upon seeing Hanbin's face, Jinhwan smiled brightly. His heart swelled, and it was then that he missed his boyfriend. What he said was “We miss you,” but they both knew what he really meant. Jinhwan missed his beloved dongsaeng. Before long the video call was over, Hanbin wishing them to have fun on their date. Jinhwan let out a chuckle, grateful that his boyfriend was taking the earlier-titled ‘date’ lightly. They all knew how Hanbin could get when he was jealous.

_They were at the airport one day, awaiting their next flight. Their manager had told them all to stay seated in the section against the wall so they did. Hanbin sat down next to his boyfriend, arm around him comfortably when Junhoe walked up, asking to sit beside his hyung. Jinhwan nodded, smiling because why couldn't Junhoe sit there? Hanbin gave up on his wanted alone time and instead chose to tease his lover a little. Catching his attention subtley, he pulled out a tube of chapstick and began slowly coating his lips with it, eye contact never breaking between the two. Jinhwan's face was flushed and Hanbin knew he was embarrassed. It was a look he would never grow tired of, but what set him off was Jinhwan's hand. He was nervously tapping on Junhoe's thigh, a little too close for Hanbin's comfort; whether he knew he was doing it or not didn't matter. What mattered was that Jinhwan was too close to Junhoe for his liking and he needed to fix that._

_Standing up, he announced that he was going to the restroom and looked at Jinhwan for him to come. Realizing what his boyfriend meant, Jinhwan stood and followed Hanbin, trying to keep the same pace as he hurriedly went to the nearest stall. Before he knew his surroundings well, Jinhwan was up against the side wall._

_"Hanbin? What's-" His voice was cut off by a pair of lips crushing his own. After a few minutes, he pulled away, gasping. "Wh-What was that for?"_

_Hanbin spoke between placing kisses down his lover’s neck. “Your, hand, was, on, Junhoe’s, leg. Why?”_

_Jinhwan shuddered under his dongsaeng and shook his head slightly. “I-I was? I’m sorry… I was distracted by you” He admitted, a blush spreading across his face. He could feel the smirk against the crook of his neck._

Jinhwan was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed the camera crew leaving to put their things away.

“Where are they going?” he asked his friend.

“It’s nearly time to go so they’re getting a headstart. We finally get some alone time though.” Junhoe replied, and winked, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

Jinhwan’s laugh echoed through the tunnel, their only company being each other and the sharks around them. Junhoe joined in for a second, but then his face turned serious, taking his friend’s hand gently in his own. Jinhwan looked up at him, confused, but smiling nevertheless.

“What’s up, Junhoe? Wishing you had saved your first aquarium adventure for a girlfriend?”

Junhoe shook his head in reply. “Not at all. Jinhwan.. I’m really happy to have spent my first time on a ferris wheel and aquarium tour with you. You mean a lot to me, and I know that everyone dubbed this a date as a joke, but I would like to be able to call this our first date for real. I like you Jinnie. Won’t you please be mine?”

Jinhwan flinched at the nickname, knowing that it was claimed as Hanbin’s special name for him. “J-Junhoe… I..” He struggled to find the words that would hurt his best friend the least while getting his point across. “Junhoe, I’m dating Hanbin. I really care for you, but in a brotherly way. You are my best friend, but I have feelings for Binnie. I’m sorry, but I can’t return your feelings nor can I date you.”

A frown slowly spread across Junhoe’s face while Jinhwan has continued talking, and when he finished, Junhoe just nodded and left Jinhwan by himself in the aquarium. Sighing, he raked his fingers through his black hair. Was their friendship strong enough to be okay after this?

All of the vans met at the dorm, some before others. Hanbin was the first to arrive back and took that time to enjoy a hot shower. By the time he got out, Bobby and his group were home, yelling loudly with excitement. Obviously the adrenaline had not worn off from their amusement park outing. As he walked to his room, all you could hear were a blurring of “It went so fast!” and “I thought I would die!”

He was in the middle of dressing when the dorm fell silent. He made his way to the hallway in time to catch Junhoe walking swiftly past the other members to his room, ignoring their calls for him to stay. Letting his confusion lead him, he went out to the living room.

“What did you guys say?” He asked, knowing that Junhoe wouldn’t just deliberately ignore everyone without a reason. They all shrugged, Donghyuk answering that he had just come in that way.

“Wait where’s-” Before he could ask about his boyfriend’s whereabouts, said person walked through the door. It was impossible for Hanbin not to notice how his shoulders slouched and his head hung low. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when Jinhwan beat him to it.

“B.I, can we talk?” Jinhwan asked, “Privately...please?” Everyone shared the same silent thought. ‘Why did Jinhwan hyung just call Hanbin B.I?’

The leader nodded and walked to his room, letting his elder come in before he shut the door after him. “Jinhwan, what’s going on? Why did Junhoe just walk in his room? Are you okay?” He asked his lover, but did not receive a spoken response. Instead, he was answered with a trembling body meeting his own. Hanbin wrapped his arms around his hyung, taking him to the bottom bunk and pulling him into a comforting embrace.

In a gentle voice, he treaded carefully. “Jinnie, baby, please talk to me.” Hearing his nickname, he flinched, remembering the conversation he had with Junhoe earlier that day.

“H-Hanbin, Junhoe...asked me to be his boyfriend.” Immediately Hanbin went to stand and go to said boy and give him a piece of his mind, but Jinhwan held onto his shirt tightly, preventing him from leaving.

“Binnie, don’t be mad at Junhoe please. He didn’t know we were together.”

“But he made you upset! What did he say to you?” It was one thing to ask out his boyfriend, but to make him feel bad was unacceptable.

Jinhwan shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, Binnie. I don’t want to think about it anymore, please.”

Hanbin couldn’t deny him when he gave him that puppy dog look and nodded, laying down with his boyfriend. After a while, Jinhwan’s breathing even out, signaling his sleep. However sleep was not that easy for Kim Hanbin as he thought of all of the times he should have seen Junhoe’s feelings for his special someone.

_When they returned from the restroom, everyone was getting ready. The flight had arrived and it was time to leave. As they all started to walk to their next destination, Hanbin fell behind Jinhwan, staying close to make sure everything went as smoothly as possible for his boyfriend, when he noticed Junhoe step close to him. He watched their hands brush for a split second and immediately pulled Jinhwan over some before stepping in between the two. Hanbin didn't notice it at the time, but a look of hurt and annoyance flashed across Goo Jun Hoe's face._

He woke sometime in the night as it was still dark out and looked to see how Jinhwan was sleeping, but his lover was nowhere to be found. Eyebrows scrunching in sleepy confusion, Hanbin rose from bed and went through the open door that he swore he closed before they went to bed the night before. As he approached the kitchen, he heard whispered voices, instantly recognizing one of the two as his boyfriend’s. With the dim light giving the pair a soft glow, he confirmed that the one Jinhwan was speaking with was Junhoe. Quietly, he stepped closer without being detected, eavesdropping, but he seemed to be hearing the ends of the conversation. 

“Goo Jun Hoe, I really need to go back before Hanbin wakes up.”He watched Jinhwan turn to leave when Junhoe grabbed his forearm and that’s all it took for Hanbin to walk into the kitchen, ripping the unwelcome touch from what was his. 

“Get your hand off of him.” He said in a low voice, pushing Jinhwan behind him. Anything to put space between his boyfriend and their fellow member. 

Junhoe’s bewilderment showed on his face as he looked at the group’s leader. Before he could speak his confusion, Jinhwan stepped in front of him. 

“Hanbinnie, Junhoe was just apologizing to me for earlier today. There’s nothing to worry about, silly. Please don’t be mad. Nothing’s going on.” A small, reassuring smile spread across his angelic face as he looked up at his lover. 

Hanbin looked over him to see Junhoe’s sincerity clear in his eyes. “Oh,” he mouthed, feeling slightly embarrassed for having overreacted, but nodded towards Junhoe before wrapping an arm loosely around his love. “Well,” he said and spared a glance at the clock, “It’s 2AM. Let’s all get some rest, yeah?”

It has been a few weeks since things went down between Junhoe and Jinhwan. While Junhoe is still very close to the eldest of the group, it’s natural because they were able to stay best friends. He never takes things too far, but when Hanbin feels he should remind him who Jinhwan belongs to, he’ll pull his boyfriend to him and hold him close until Junhoe backs off. It might not be the relationship that Junhoe wanted with his hyung, but he is forever grateful to still be a large part of his life.


End file.
